


Sunflowers

by bokuakachildren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, implied kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakachildren/pseuds/bokuakachildren
Summary: "Keiji, please... We can get through this, you and me, we're Akaashi and Bokuto, we can get through anything."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Sunflowers

Akaashi enters the elevator with a small smile on his face. He had a good day at work, finally got the promotion he wanted and deserved and he couldn't wait to tell Bokuto.  
He brought the bouquet of flowers he was holding to his nose, smelling them. Sunflowers, Bokuto's favorites.

They had been fighting a lot lately, more so than usual. Bokuto wanted to take the next step in their relationship and get married but Akaashi didn't want to do that until he got some financial establishment, and with this promotion he could finally get it. Stepping out of the elevator, he reached for his keys, opening the door to his and Kou's apartment. He took of his shoes, smiling when he heard the voices on the television indicating his boyfriend was in the living room. Looking at the kitchen on his way to apologize for the fight they had earlier that same day, his eyebrows came into a frown. Two empty bottles of whine were on the table... and two cups.

Finally reaching the living room, his heart broke in a million pieces.  
The flowers Akaashi was holding dropped to the floor and he couldn't breath.

"Kou?" he doesn't even know how he managed to say that, his voice trembling more than ever.

The other two people in the room stop kissing at that same moment and look at him, Bokuto's eyes wide as he realizes what is happening.

"Keiji, i can explain." he takes the other man off of him, sitting on the couch.

"Get out" Akaashi's eyes are on Kuroo, the smirk on his face getting bigger and bigger. "Kuroo, get out now."

When he hears the door closing, he finally looks at Bokuto, eyes filled with tears. He swallows hard when he sees his boyfriend's face wet from the tears that already fell from his eyes.

"Kaashi-"

"I'm leaving" he takes off to their bedroom, knowing the other is following him.

"Kaashi, c'mon. Let's talk about this." Bokuto tries to reach for his wrist but is unsuccefull.

"There's nothing to talk about" he's already putting some clothes in his bag.

"Yes, there is. C'mon, babe. That was a mistake, i-i was lonely and we had a fight and i drank a lot and-"

"That's no excuse."

"I know that, but-" Akaashi closes the bag, and tries to leave the bedroom. "Keiji, please... We can get through this, you and me, we're Akaashi and Bokuto, we can get through anything."

"I always knew there was something between you two-"

"What? There isn't-"

Akaashi takes a deep breath. "I can't talk right now. I can't even look at you without feeling nauseous."

"Kaashi, please..." his voice breaks when he says Keiji's name.

"Just leave me alone." He leaves the house without looking back.

Leaving the sunflowers rotting on the grown just like their relationship did.

* * *

Bokuto missed Akaashi more than anything. It has been six months since they last talked. After the night Akaashi left their apartment, they only talked once, when Keiji decided to go get all of his stuff, a week later. And that day they fought... a lot. 

"This is what you've been wanting for sometime now, me and Kuroo kissing just gave you an excuse to act on it." Bokuto had told Akaashi.

"I was ready to make things right again, Bokuto-san."

"Then why don't we do that now?"

"You cheated on me!"

Those were the last words Akaashi said to him. He tried to call and left tons of messages but was completly ignored. He even called Kenma one time, he just needed to know if Akaashi was alright and Kenma is his best friend, he should've known something. But Bokuto should've known he wasn't going to tell him anything.

Bokuto quit his job on the company he was in. He couldn't look at Kuroo everyday, he wanted to punch him in the face but he knows he's not the only one to blame. He doesn't remember half of what happened _that_ night. He knows he was sad about his fight with Akaashi that morning and that Kuroo had said that alchool was the solution to sadness and then everything was pretty much a blur until he saw Akaashi on their living room door.

He worked at a coffee shop now. They didn't pay much but it was enough and close to the apartment. _The apartment they used to share._ He tried to leave, he really did! He looked for new apartments nearby, he even visited some but when it came to sign the contract he just couldn't. It wasn't good for his mental health, he knows that but even if he didn't everyone kept telling him that. But he couldn't leave the apartment when it was the last thing that connected him to Akaashi.

"Good evening, sir. What can I get you?" Bokuto forced a smile on his face.

"A black coffee and your number please." That happened often.

Bokuto is not ready to date again yet, though. His mother keeps telling him the only way to move on is to start dating someone new. But it's too early for that. It has only been six months, for Christ's sake, give him a break. It all still hurts too much.

It hurts even more when Oikawa and Iwaizumi show up at his house one day to invite him to their wedding. Bokuto is happy for them, couldn't be happier honestly, they deserve everything that's good in this world and they're perfect for each other. But so were him and Akaashi and he managed to fuck that up. 

"Kei-chan will be there, he confirmed today" Oikawa says when Bokuto is preparing his latte. "Just thought you would like to know."

After that information reached his mind, Bokuto considered not going to the wedding. He wanted to see Akaashi, don't get him wrong, but he was scared that maybe Akaashi didn't want to see him, which he probably didn't. Still, he didn't want to miss his best friend's wedding so he didn't say anything.

Oikawa has been his biggest support this past few months. He held him while he cried and made him eat and drink water, " _you need to stay hydrated, Owl-chan._ " Bokuto was grateful for him, but he didn't deserve all this. Oikawa didn't mention Akaashi very often, sometimes Bokuto would ask him where Iwaizumi and he would say " _With Kei-chan"_ but that would be it. He didn't tell Bokuto how Akaashi was doing, what he was doing, where he was. Bokuto assumed Keiji has asked him not to say anything, he probably thought that if Koutaro knew, he would come after him. He was probably right.

Oikawa was also the one who had stopped him from going to Kuroo's house one night, completly drunk, and knock the hell out of the man. And the one who stopped him from going to Kenma's ask where Akaashi was. And the one who made him stop calling Keiji.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Don't eat my popcorn, Iwa-chan." Oikawa stood up from the couch.

It was friday night, which means, it was movie night. They started doing that since... _you know._ They said it would help him forget, at least for a few moments. They were mostly right, but today was not the night. It had been seven months since _their_ last conversartion and they were watching Akaashi's favorite movie. Bokuto just wanted to go to bed, curl himself in his sheets and cry himself to sleep.

"He's okay" Iwaizumi's voice is so small, Bokuto can barely hear him.

"What?" Bokuto's voice is quiet as well, as if they were telling secrets to each other.

"Akaashi." Bokuto swallows hard. "I know nobody tells you anything about him, but he's okay. He's... getting over it." _Getting over you_ is what he actually meants.

And that's enough to make Bokuto's eyes fill up the tears. _He's okay_ is everything that is mind can process. _Akaashi's okay,_ his chest is full of relief. He takes a deep breath forcing his tears to stay inside his eyes.

Oikawa comes back and looks between the two of them before settling on the couch again and they continue watching the movie.

That night, Bokuto goes to bed with a smile on his face. _Keiji is okay._

* * *

It's two weeks until the wedding when the door to the coffee shop Bokuto works at opens, revealing Kenma. Koutarou knows he's not there to get coffee, Kenma hates coffee. Besides, even if he loved coffee, why would he come to this coffee shop? Oikawa probably told him he was working there now, so why was he here?

"Koutarou." How come his voice is always so calm and uninterested?

"Hi, Kenma." Bokuto showed his fake smile just like he does to other costumers. As far as he knows, Kenma is there to buy something, even if it's just a bottle of water. "What can I get you?"

Kenma doesn't say a word, just looks at him. He always hated that look. It's true that Bokuto Koutarou has always been a very open person, but having someone look at you like they're descovering all your secrets, it's frustating.

"Tooru's and Hajime's wedding is coming up. I know you're going." He's pretending to look at the menu, when a young woman enters.

Kenma lets her go infront of him, so Bokuto quickly takes her order and makes her coffee to go. When the door closes again, he looks at the boy who is now playing on his phone.

"That's not something hard to figure out. They're my friends after all."

"Yeah well, Keiji's going too" Bokuto already knew that. "And Kuro will be there..." He did not know that. 

That new information makes him consider not going to the wedding again. But just for a brief second, he couldn't do that to Oikawa, not after everything he did for him.

"Keiji... He has been doing well. Really well. So I just came to ask you to not ruin everything in the wedding. For Tooru's and Keiji's sake." Kenma's eyes didn't leave his phone.

Bokuto's a little offended. He understands where this is all coming from, but still hurts that someone thinks he would be capable of ruining his best friend's special day. He says so to Kenma, which makes him sigh.

"I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean that you would do it on purpose." He looks up and gives a small smile. "I have to go. See you in two weeks."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Bokuto is fixing Oikawa's bowtie.

The day has come. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are really getting married and Bokuto can't keep the smile off of his face. He remembers when Tooru came crying to him because Iwaizumi would never reciprocate his feelings. He remembers Akaashi looking at him with a smile on his face and asking how he knew that if he had never confessed. And how, a week later, when him and Akaashi were cuddling on the couch, Oikawa stormed into the apartment screaming " _We're dating! We're dating!_ "

"A little, yeah." He chuckles nervously. "It's not everyday I get married. Even though I wish it was, I love this much attention."

They had already passed the phase where the groom freaks out, scared that his lover is going to run away at the last second. Bokuto had assured Oikawa that Iwaizumi loved him too much to do such thing. It wasn't enough, though. He had to go knock on Hajime's door to ask him to go see Oikawa. Kenma opened the door saying he would help, not even letting him take a look inside. He was great at calming people, so when his soft voice started talking to the groom, it was visible how Oikawa's shoulders relaxed. After some time and asking if Bokuto could handle it from there, Kenma left the room saying _Keiji_ needed his help with something.

"Are you going to talk with Kei-chan?" Oikawa asked when Bokuto just shook his head to his last sentence.

"It's your day, Oikawa. We're not talking about that." Tooru shrugged.

Bokuto didn't know the answer to that. He wanted to, if he was being completly honest, but he was scared. And after his talk with Kenma at the coffee house, he was even more scared. What would he even say? How would he approach the love of his life, knowing he fucked their relationship up?

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. Oikawa cried, a lot, which was not good because he's an ugly crier. But Iwaizumi used that in his speach saying that was the proof he would love Oikawa even when he's ugly. 

Bokuto saw Akaashi sitting in the front row with Kenma at his right side. He looked gorgeous, but that's no news for anyone. He didn't see Bokuto, or at least it doesn't seem like he did. He saw Kuroo too, but for some reason when their eyes locked, Kuroo looked away too quickly. 

Bokuto grabs his cup of wine, driking it all in one second while watching the recently married couple have their first dance. _That should have been me and Akaashi._ He feels a body sitting next to him and looks up from his empty cup to Kuroo looking down at his own hands.

"I don't want any trouble" Kuroo's voice is small.

"Then you should leave." 

"I just want to apologize, man. For everything." He seems sincere, he sounds genuinely sorry. "I already talked to Akaashi, a few months ago, he forgave me." 

Bokuto doesn't know what to say. Akaashi forgave him that easily?

"Kenma helped." Koutarou looks at him with a questioning look. _Kenma_ helped? "We're sort of... dating." _Oh._ "And the fact that I wasn't the one who ch-cheated kinda of helped too."

Bokuto swallows hard. It's all his fault, he cheated on Akaashi, he was the one in a relationship, he should have been loyal.

"Yeah... I'm happy for you and Kenma." He is. He knows deep down that Kuroo is a good person and if Kenma chose him, that has to mean something too. "And I forgive you. I always knew it wasn't your fault, even though there were times I really wanted to punch you."

Kuroo laughs a little. "I wasn't completly innocent too." Bokuto agrees with his head. "I really am sorry."

"I know."

They were silent after that so Kuroo smiles a little and gives him a pat on the back, getting up and going to his seat. Bokuto follows him with his eyes realizing he's at the same table as Kenma and Akaashi. And when he looks at Akaashi, the other man is already looking at him.

It feels like someone took all the air in the room to themselves. He can't breath, he can't move. All he can think about is _Akaashi_ , Akaashi's eyes, Akaashi's nose, Akaashi's hair, Akaashi's lips, Akaashi's body. How much he missed those beautiful eyes looking at him.

Bokuto feels his own lips twitching into a small smile. And when Keiji smiles back, his chest fills with joy. _I'm going to get him back._

* * *

The place Oikawa chose for the after-ceremony party was peculiar. It was beautiful but peculiar. What place even has a garden full of sunflowers? They used to be Bokuto's favorite flowers but after _the night_ he kinda of started to hate them. But he needed air. He spent the last 2 hours watching Akaashi from a far and it was just too much.

His brain was constantly reminding him that that angel wasn't his anymore and he couldn't just go to him and touch him or ask him to dance. It sucked and his heart was hurting. He wanted to leave but Oikawa was so happy, he just couldn't.

"Bokuto-san." _Oh,_ how Bokuto missed hearing his name leaving those lips.

He turned around to look at Akaashi. He looked so gorgeous, a true angel. The suit he was wearing suited him perfectly and he was using eyeliner.

"Keiji." Bokuto breathed.

Akaashi closed his eyes letting out a little chuckle through his nose, a smile forming on his lips. He stepped foward, looking at Bokuto with wet eyes. His arms hugged Koutarou's neck, and suddenly everything stopped. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and it was so fast. After a moment, his arms went around Akaashi's waist, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. His nose was at the curve of the man's neck, smelling that scent that he missed more than anything in the world. 

"Can we get through this?" Akaashi sounded genuinely curious, as if he wasn't sure.

"We're Akaashi and Bokuto, we can get through anything."

Looking to his side, Bokuto smiled truly happy for the first time in 8 months. _Sunflowers._

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I hope you liked it, I was really excited to write something bigger than 500 words so I tried this. Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> Follow me on twitter @bokuakachildren


End file.
